Déjà vu
by Pandi74
Summary: Charlie est malade.


_Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Paring: Don/Charlie_

_Classement: G_

_Résumé: Charlie est malade._

_Déjà vu_

_Maison Eppes, jeudi après-midi_

Alan rentra légèrement essoufflé à la maison. Depuis le début de la matinée, il courait d'un magasin à l'autre pour terminer ses courses. La soirée ne serait pas non plus de tout repos. Il voulait absolument préparer quelques repas d'avance car il partait le lendemain matin pour passer la fin de semaine chez sa sœur. Il espérait que, de cette façon, son petit génie de fils se nourrirait d'autre chose que de pizza, frites et burgers. C'est donc les bras chargés de paquets qu'Alan poussa enfin la porte d'entrée. Une chose attira immédiatement son regard: les clés de Charlie, posées sur la table du vestibule.

«C'est étrange que Charlie soit déjà à la maison. Il n'arrive jamais avant 19 heures d'habitude...et encore. Aucun bruit. Pas de télé, ni de musique. Il doit être dans le garage. Je vais ranger l'épicerie et j'irai le voir ensuite.»

Le paternel de la famille Eppes entreprit de suivre son plan, si facilement établi. Par contre, à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva aucune trace de son fils dans le garage. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié: la chambre à coucher.

«Est-ce que je vais pousser l'audace jusqu'à entrouvrir la porte? se demanda l'homme, le front soucieux. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'écouter aux portes pour le surprendre. Il est majeur et vacciné. En plus, il est le propriétaire officiel des lieux. Comme le temps passe vite, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier, l'arrivée de ses premières mèches bouclées. Bon, aucun bruit. J'entre ou pas?»

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, le brave homme se décida finalement à tourner la poignée de la porte et à l'entrebâiller. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'un seul corps prenait place au milieu du lit. Loin de l'image de plénitude à laquelle il pensait depuis plus d'une heure, Alan constata que Charlie semblait souffrant. Il regarda la chevelure en désordre de son fiston, ainsi que l'expression de son visage. Il franchit aussitôt le seuil de la porte et s'approcha de son fils endormi. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, portant une main sur le front de Charlie. À peine la main de son père fut-elle posée sur lui que le mathématicien ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux un peu trop vitreux et brillant au goût de son paternel.

— Papa!

— Charlie, je te croyais en cours.

— J'ai annulé. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

— Tu es souffrant?

— Mal au ventre... Probablement un truc que j'ai mangé.

— Tu as pris quelque chose?

— Ça va.

— Ça doit vouloir dire non. Repose-toi, je reviens.

— Je veux juste dormir, murmura Charlie.

— OK. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi. Je serai en bas.

— Merci!

Deux heures plus tard, Charlie se leva, pour aller s'écrouler sur le divan du salon. Son père lui apporta un verre d'eau et lui offrit un bol de soupe. Peu de temps après avoir avalé son repas, Charlie se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Il y retourna à plusieurs reprises tout au long de la nuit. Son père se leva de temps à autre pour s'assurer que son fils n'avait besoin de rien. Au petit matin, Alan se présenta à nouveau dans la chambre de Charlie.

— Je vais appeler ta tante.

— Pourquoi? Je suis capable de rester seul. Et puis, je vais mieux. Je veux seulement dormir.

— Charlie…

— Non, papa. Toi, écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas gâcher ton week-end. Tu as déjà tout prévu. Pars tranquille.

— OK, mais je vais demander à ton frère de passer te voir.

— Papa! C'est non!

— OK! OK, repose-toi! On n'en reparlera plus tard, déclara Alan en refermant doucement la porte.

— Mère-poule! cria Charlie.

Après plusieurs minutes d'argumentation, Charlie réussit à faire entendre raison à son père. Alan déposa sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. À peine tourné le coin de la rue, il se rangea sur le bas-côté pour téléphoner à Don. Il l'informa de l'état de santé peu reluisant de Charlie et de l'insistance de ce dernier pour qu'il ne modifie pas ses plans. Don promit à son père de venir voir son cadet le plus tôt possible. Rassuré, Alan reprit la route, mais pas avant de lui donner un dernier conseil: n'oublie pas de prendre sa température, si tu penses qu'il fait de la fièvre.

_Fin d'après-midi_

Don entra dans la maison, aussi discrètement que lorsqu'il voulait surprendre un suspect. Après un petit détour par le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, afin de déposer sa bière aux frais, l'agent du FBI gagna le salon. Il aperçut son frère allongé sur le canapé, un bol posé près de lui. Don s'agenouilla devant son frangin et posa une main sur son front suintant de sueur. Fièvre assurée. Comme avec son paternel, le geste réveilla Charlie.

— Chut, rendors-toi. Je voulais seulement prendre ta température.

— Ta main à la fonction Celsius, maintenant?

— Non, mais si ton front n'avait pas été chaud, je n'aurais pas eu à sortir le thermomètre.

— C'est inutile de le sortir.

— Charlie, tu es brûlant.

— Papa l'a cassé en faisant du rangement il y a un mois ou deux de ça. Et comme on n'est jamais malade dans la famille, on n'a pas cru bon de le remplacer, termina faiblement Charlie en refermant les yeux.

— OK. Je vais m'en assurer, répondit Don à son frère endormi.

Don sortit son regard d'agent à l'affut. Il passa en revue la pharmacie, sans succès. Il entreprit ensuite de fouiller méticuleusement les tiroirs. Au fond de l'avant-dernier, il trouva un thermomètre, ancien modèle. Pas d'affichage digital, une échelle graduée de la plus grande simplicité. Le thermomètre de leur enfance. En posant sa main sur l'objet, le souvenir d'un passé relativement lointain remonta en Don. Il revit clairement l'image, puis cette dernière se mit à bouger, comme dans un film.

Un Charlie de trois ans, se tenait debout sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt bleu. Leur mère se tenait devant lui. Elle insérait doucement le thermomètre entre les fesses de son jeune fils et ensuite, elle appuya ses mains sur son petit corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Charlie posa alors ses petites menottes sur les épaules de sa mère. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues, alors que l'enfant tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Une fois la prise de température terminée, sa mère lui remit son sous-vêtement.

— Maman, est-ce que Charlie va aller mieux?

— Oui mon chéri. Tu veux bien le surveiller pendant que je vais chercher ses médicaments?

— Oui.

— Vous pourriez vous installer au salon, je vais vous apporter un verre de jus.

— OK.

Don s'avança et prit son petit frère dans ses bras pour le faire descendre de la table. Il voulut le poser sur le sol, mais Charlie s'accrocha désespérément au T-shirt de son grand frère. Don comprit et lui fit un merveilleux sourire, puis il le porta jusqu'au divan, avant de s'éclipser deux minutes. Il revint les bras chargés de la couverture préférée de son petit frère et d'un nouveau T-shirt.

— Charlie, veux-tu que je te prête mon T-shirt de Goldorak, demanda Don secrètement à l'oreille de son petit frère.

— Oui, Charlie veut.

— D'accord. Et ensuite, on va pouvoir regarder l'épisode. Il commence dans deux minutes. Tu vas chanter le thème avec moi?

— OK.

Don aida son frère à se changer. Il étendit la couverture sur eux et, dix minutes plus tard, le petit malade dormait, en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère. Don n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Attendrie par l'image de ses deux fils, sa mère lui permit de regarder la télévision jusqu'au dîner. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Mme Eppes se rendit dans la chambre à coucher de Charlie afin de voir s'il allait mieux, elle trouva ses deux fils dormant côte à côte. Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

«Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur lui.»

Et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils aîné. Alan arriva sur cette entrefaite. Il enlaça sa femme.

«On peut être fier d'eux. Le café est prêt, laissons-les dormir encore un moment.»

La porte se referma doucement, Don ouvrit précautionneusement un œil et se tourna vers Charlie. Il posa sa main sur son front et constata que la peau de son frère n'était plus aussi chaude.

— Tu vas mieux, Charlie? Je n'aime pas quand tu es malade.

— Charlie, oui.

— Tu aimes être malade?

— Oui, Donnie prête T-shirt et reste avec moi.

Souriant à ce souvenir, Don retourna auprès de son frère. L'image de ce petit Charlie illuminait son regard. Il s'assit sur le rebord du divan et se mit à caresser le dos de son cadet. Un genre de ronronnement de plaisir lui répondit.

— J'ai trouvé un thermomètre.

— Impossible.

— Si, celui de notre enfance.

— Tu vas quand même pas oser…

— Si, prérogative du droit d'aînesse. Je dois veiller sur toi, j'ai donc besoin de savoir si tu fais de la fièvre.

— C'est non.

— Charlie, si tu es sage, je vais te raconter une histoire de notre enfance pour te faire penser à autre chose durant ce désagréable moment.

— Don, j'ai passé l'âge des histoires.

— Et si je te prêtais ce que je porte sous ma chemise?

— Je demande à voir avant.

— Non, c'est ta récompense. Tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

— OK. Tu vas m'aider?

— Certainement.

Les années avaient passé, les deux frères avaient grandi et leur mère les avait quittés pour un monde meilleur. Mais une chose ne changerait pas: Don s'inquiéterait toujours autant lorsque son jeune frère n'irait pas bien. Comme au temps de leur jeunesse, ils passeraient la soirée à regarder la télé. Charlie s'endormirait probablement sur le canapé dans les bras de son grand frère. Et le prochain lever du soleil les retrouverait sans doute, encore une fois, endormis dans le même lit. Le corps de Don enveloppant celui de son cadet, revêtu du nouveau T-shirt du dernier film de super héros encore à l'affiche au cinéma, bien évidemment emprunté à son aîné. Comme quoi, l'enfant en lui n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Fin


End file.
